Nebula
Queen Nebula is introduced as one of the Earth Fairies who was sealed by the Wizards in the Kingdom of the Fairies, and finally became the new Queen of the Earth Fairies. She used to be the Major Fairy of Peace, then became the Major Fairy of War after she was captured by the Wizards of Black Circle and finally became Queen of Tir Nan Og at the end of Season 4, acting as a regent for Roxy. Appearence Nebula has wild,un-tamed shoulder length deep blue hair, blue eyes and a fair skin tone. She wears a purple dress which becomes violet at the end of the right side. on her top left side, the is a part of short sleeved purple top seen. She has elbow warmers with transparent fabric on the top. Neula wears barefoot sandles and has large wings that points upwards. Personality Nebula used to be blunt and woud take the path of vengence. She would be quite challanging and even would go as fair as shouting at Morgana (Later she dis-respects her immensly till the end of the season). She will be commanding, and used to hate the earth fairies. Seasons Nebula did not appear in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 5. Season 4 She strongly wishes to get her revenge on the Wizards of Black Circle. In episode 9 of season 4, Nebula possesses Roxy through the White Circle and goes out to take down the fairy hunters herself with Roxy as her vessel. The Winx Club trail the possessed Roxy to the warehouses on the docks where a battle royal between the Wizards and Roxy ensues. The Winx Club interrupts, much to Nebula's dismay. The wizards escape as the Winx Club are occupying Roxy wondering about her sudden personality change. Nebula threatens to make them pay as they gave the wizards an opportunity to escape by making a large sphere of energy surround her to presumably harm the Winx. The Winx Club surround her and make shields that reflect the energy of the sphere to Roxy and forces Nebula to leave Roxy, who faints out of having exhausted her powers in fighting the Wizards. When the Major Fairy of the North, Aurora, took part in the Fairies' Revenge and started freezing the human world, Bloom challenged Nebula to a fight, the conditions being that if Bloom wins, the Wizards will have to be given a fair trial, while if nebula won the Winx will surrender the Wizards to the Earth Fairies for punishment and leave Earth. After a heated battle, Bloom won. Nebula leads the Royal Guard Fairies of Tir Nan Og and is the leader of the Warrior fairies of Tir Nan Og. Morgana claims that Nebula used to be the Fairy of Peace. Her vendetta against the Wizards of Black Circle leads her to overthrow Morgana as the Queen of the Fairies with Aisha as her second in command and to cross pass through Magix into the Omega Dimension to destroy the Wizards, after announcing to the Winx that she planned to lead the Fairies into taking the control of the world from the humans. After the heated final battle with the Wizards who became defeated and frozen, she saw the error in her vengeance and wanted to stay in the Omega Dimension as a way to punish herself, telling Bloom that she had become alike to the Wizards. When Bloom told her that she was still Good, and that there still was light in her she returned with the Winx out of the Omega Dimension and was forgiven by Morgana, the Winx Club, and the Fairies of Earth. Nebula then lead the Tir Nan Og Fairies in restoring magic on Earth so as to restore the balance of the forces of nature and allow new fairies to be born on Earth. Morgana decided to stay with her family and gave the Crown of the Earth Fairies to Nebula who she believed would do an excellent job protecting the Earth Fairies, making her the Queen of Tir Nan Og. Magical Abilities Ability-wise, she is extremely powerful as she gave Bloom a run for her money in a one-on-one fight in the episode "Bloom's Trial". This most likely makes her as powerful as Icy. Her attack spell Electric Storm seems to indicate some connection to electricity, being that thunder or lightning is a sign of judgment or war. Also she has shown to be very strong in using her telekinesis in battle and able to shoot very powerful purple, pink, and orange energy beams at her opponent. As the Major Fairy of War, Nebula seems to have the empathic ability to manipulate others to her cause to some extent making them wish to fight with her or against her, or it could be her personality. The size of her wings indicates that she is at least at the Enchantix level so that makes her a full-fledged Fairy. Nebula may have surpassed those fairy forms and attained a higher level fairy form, since when the Winx had to face the threat of Diana and Aurora, Miss Faragonda told them that Believix powers were ineffective and useless against Major Fairies and that they would need to use the Gifts of Destiny . It is said in the Season 4 that she once was the Fairy of Peace, but due to her hatred of the Fairy Hunters, she became the Major Fairy of War. Trivia *A Nebula is a cloud of gas and dust floating in space, and was earlier used as general term for any unidentified object in space. The word Nebula itself means cloud in Latin, perhaps a reference to the fact that, in Greek Mythology, the Goddess of Revenge, Nemesis, had the duty of giving to humans the punishment of the Gods (perhaps a reference for her near-insatiable thirst of revenge), who lived above the clouds on Mount Olympus. *Some people think that Nebula resembles Stormy because of her attitude, hair, her power of thunder and her revenge though she became more calm and friendly in the end. *In the RAI English Version she has the same voice with Griselda. *One of Nebula's spells is also called Electric Storm, a spell of Tecna and Stormy. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 4 Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Nebula Category:Major Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters